


my boy, my town.

by aglitterbae



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglitterbae/pseuds/aglitterbae
Summary: Paul's upset and Will has some explaining to do.





	my boy, my town.

**Author's Note:**

> i felt SO bad watching paul leave will's apt today and this was the result.
> 
> *unbetaed

“Paul?”

Sonny had excused himself a few minutes after Paul left Will’s apartment. Will took the opportunity to venture around town seeking out his boyfriend. He supposed it was his turn now.

And there Paul sat, alone on a park bench, his shoulders slumped and anxiety emanating off of him. He turned his head at the sound of Will’s voice – conflict dancing around inside of him as he fought wanting to be left alone versus needing an honest explanation for this afternoon.

“Hi,” Will started again. “Can I sit with you?”

Paul nodded his head towards the empty space on his right.

“Sure.”

“So,” Will’s voice was quiet as he toed his sneakers across the concrete, eyes studying the ground beneath him. “I’m sorry about earlier with Sonny. I know that looked really bad, but—”

“Will, what’s going on?” Paul cut him off. He wasn’t in the mood for a web of explanations that didn’t add up in the end anyway. Even his patience could sometimes wear thin.

Will sunk his face in his hands. “I wish I knew,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“I don’t—” Will tried again, turning to look Paul in the eye. “You’re right. There is something going on,” he held Paul’s hands in his own as he took in the panic rising across his face. “But it’s not— it’s not whatever you think it is. I can guarantee that.

“I love you and I am with _you_ ,” he continued, nodding. “Okay?”

“Okay." Paul mimicked the gesture.

“There is something going on,” Will repeated. “And I can’t tell you about it right now and I’m really sorry. I know it’s a lot to ask but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?”

Paul took a deep breath, his eyes searching Will’s and finding a love he hoped would last them a lifetime.

“I can do that.”

He inched closer to Will knowing his upset wouldn’t last much longer. It couldn’t, not where Will Horton was concerned.

Will wrapped his arm around Paul’s back in response.

“I would never do anything to hurt you,” he emphasized. “You mean too much to me.”

Paul rested his head on Will’s shoulder and laced their fingers together.

“I needed that,” he sighed.

                                                                                                                                   

**Author's Note:**

> come hang with me on tumblr, if you'd like: aglitterbae.tumblr.com


End file.
